Breaking the Limit
by ashley.baby419
Summary: She's a model sent to live with a father she never really knew, and he's a boy with more than one dark secret, finding comfort a father that isn't his.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon other than my stories.

* * *

Breaking the Limit

Chapter One

* * *

I looked around at the room that I was staying in and realized that I never thought I'd see my real father again. David was somebody my mother had left in the past as she moved on and found desperate men with money. She was beautiful, after all, and it made it easy for her to become a gold digger. And, when you're filthy rich, you don't necessary care about what happens to money that you're going to just give away to family members or lock away in a bank. I sat on the queen sized bed of a room that he'd done over for me, upon expecting my arrival.

He wasn't good at being social with me. He didn't know what to say or how to handle me so he showed me my new room, asked if I needed help, and retreated quietly to let me get unpacked when I turned the offer down. There where large glass windows, which had pink and yellow and orange tie-dye curtains and there was a small balcony in the middle of the one wall with French doors. There was a large walk-in closet and the walls were a pale orange/peach color. My flooring was smooth light-colored wood and the trim was a pure white that matched the ceiling (which had a spiky pattern in it). Apparently this had been my room until I was three and my mother decided to get packing and move on. I couldn't remember it though. I couldn't remember the house at all.

Hours later, everything was unpacked and I was slightly exhausted. There was so much to think about and so many memories flooding through my mind that I didn't know how to maintain my mood. I yawned as I walked downstairs in a pair of white yoga pants and a white tank top that exposed my stomach. My long, naturally bleached blonde hair was tugged back into a high ponytail and I saw my dad at the doorway and a boy who appeared to be in his twenties carrying a couple boxes, which looked like pizza. My stomach growled and I realized just how starved I was.

"I'm done." I said quietly and drew the attention to myself. I glanced from my dad to the new guy, who had to be hands-down the best looking male ever, and averted my gaze to the ground. Most people assumed that because I'd been a model ever since I was four that I could get guys with the snap of my finger but it wasn't like that, and I wouldn't have wanted it like that. I was shy when it came to guys, and I didn't necessarily care for the creepy comments that they typically had to say.

"You look exhausted. I'm glad you got done just in time so I didn't have to interrupt you. I got pizza and the only kind you like, pepperoni, of course." My dad mentioned as they walked and I followed the two into a kitchen area.

"How do you know I only eat pepperoni pizza?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I remember you insisting as a little girl that it would be the only kind of pizza that you'd ever touch. You always knew exactly what you wanted." David shrugged.

"I typically try new things now… pizza isn't one of them though." I offered with a light, half-hearted smile. I wasn't really sure how to approach David, or strike up conversations with him. It was an awkward feeling, like I was moving in with a stranger. I didn't know what he liked or how he felt, and he seemed just as confused about me. I wasn't a heart-to-heart person like my mom, and I had a feeling I had gotten that characteristic from my father, the man standing before me.

"Well, before we sit down I'd like to introduce you to our neighbor, Darien. This is my daughter, Serenity, Dare." David offered and the man placed the boxes down on the table and smiled at me. I stuck my hand out to shake his as a greeting but he merely glanced at it before wrapping me in a hug. Awkwardly, I hugged him back. I wasn't used to such personal things. It was a nice feeling though, having people accept me so quickly and openly and not be so skeptical.

I sat down at the small four-person dinner table beside my father and across from Darien. Both of them reached out a hand to grasp them. I turn to eye them curiously but found both of their hands bowed. Realizing what they were attempting to do, I joined hands and conformed to their tradition while my father said a prayer to a God I used to believe in. I used to be Christian and I used to have faith, but that was before my mother left me behind and never came home. I'd see her every couple of months but ever since I was fifteen, she hadn't been a part of my life. Now I was eighteen and I didn't need her anymore. I didn't need anybody. I had been alone for so long, begging for some company of family or true friends that really cared, but my prayers were never answered.

Once the "amen's" were said everybody started to reach in and grab pizza and breadsticks. David was the first to talk, even though I was apparently the only one that felt a little uncomfortable. "So, your car is getting modified pretty well. I doubt anybody would be able to beat you in that if they tried, though I don't think you should be driving too fast in the first place. You know how the cops are around here; they don't care for us boys having a lead foot."

"Yes, sir, I imagine they wouldn't take too kindly to it but I don't think they'll catch me any time soon. Besides, my car is more for getting away than it is for going fast. It takes me places, and modding it up just gives me the chance to work on mechanical things and become familiar." Darien pointed out. "So what about you, Serenity, do you have a car?"

"You can call me Serena; I'm a little more used to that by now. And I do have a car that my manager should be sending over shortly. I didn't rebuild the entire motor or anything, but I did beef up the suspension and add a little extra turbo than it needed." I replied honestly. I let my eyes fall on the man beside me. "Mom said I had a natural thing with cars and it just kind of came with you. She practically disowned me when I bought a stick-shift and started working on it a little. I guess I was too boyish for her liking. Actually, I got that first Subaru when I was about fourteen, just shy of my fifteenth birthday, to start working on it and I'm pretty sure that's the reason she left shortly after, because I told her it was better than shooting cocaine up my nose."

"Your mother does cocaine now?" My dad asked; his voice and face were lost.

"She does a lot of things she shouldn't. Cocaine is just one thing on a long list." I admitted.

There was a little more silence before Darien broke it again. "So you said your first car was a Subaru?"

"Oh, yeah. STI's are the only cars that I own. I fell in love with Subaru and couldn't bring myself to switch to anything else. American muscle is great and all, but they're better for drifting and sounding mean as hell, whereas Subaru's are quick and lightweight. I prefer having the ability to move fast." I responded. Because, moving fast made me feel free and like I was escaping from everything. And I used to love it until Brink…. "I don't go fast anymore, though."

"That's good, going fast is dangerous." David replied, seeming to snap back into reality and hear the conversation once again. I nodded in agreement. Going fast was worse than dangerous; it was like a quick ticket to death. For Brink, it was. He was with me one minute and then he was hanging on to the last string of his life for three days full of pain before the excruciating pain and pending darkness consumed him. He paled and became hallow, yet fought for his life even though he knew he wasn't going to get it back. He was a fighter in everything. When he was street racing, he was getting into fights and making money. He lived for adrenaline. And when I looked at Darien, I saw the same passions flowing through his body, the exact adrenaline-filled instinct.

Darien took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. "Sorry I had to eat quick and run but I'm sure John will have a fit if I don't get over there as soon as possible. You know how he is. It was nice meeting you, Serena."

"It was nice meeting you too." I smiled politely as he left. Once the door was shut I turned to David. I knew I didn't always think of him as my father, but I couldn't imagine why Darien wouldn't think of his father as one. Then again, maybe it was a brother. "Who's John?"

"John is Darien's stepfather. I don't care for the guy much, but I don't personally know him that well. He doesn't really click well with Darien; they kind of knock heads a lot. He's been Darien's stepfather for seventeen years though. His father passed away with he was about two and when he was three, his mother had Seiya to John and they ended up getting married shortly after. Of course, Seiya is the favorite, because – like most stepparents – he's biased for his own son."

"Oh." I responded, not really sure what to say.

"John and Rebekah have a daughter named Raye, too. Maybe you should go over there and meet her. She's your age, just a year younger than Seiya." David offered.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and cleared my plate off before rinsing it. "If you're done, I can wash them."

"No, that's alright, I got it. You go ahead over, they're friendly people and they won't mind. Besides, Rebekah's been dying to meet you. She wants Raye to have a little more influence in her life from a girl her age since she tends to not hang out with girls."

Despite what David said, I did the few dishes that existed and cleaned the table. We talked a little bit about his job as a mechanic, owning his own shop and having it set up right beside the house. Finally, I walked next door to were my father told me Darien's family lived and walked up the stairs to the front door, knocking on it. A couple minutes later, the boy from earlier swung the door open, wearing nothing but basketball shorts. Sweat traced over his incredible physique and matted some of his hair to his forehead.

"Hey there! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you." He smiled and swiped his wet bangs off of his forehead so they spiked out a little and didn't cling to him.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you. Dad just told me that it'd be okay if I walked over here without any ahead notice. He said you had a sister around my age and I wanted to meet her." I apologized and tried to keep my eyes from drifting over his body; it was no easy task.

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything; I was just going to get a drink of water. Come in. Do you want anything to drink or anything lie that?" He asked as he moved to the side to let me in before he shut the door behind me. I politely declined the offer. "I'll take you to Raye's room in a second." He stated as grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "Follow me!"

I trailed behind his quick steps up the stairs and down a hallway, while another boy came walking towards us. His eyes drifted swiftly over me. "Darien, I wasn't aware that you were capable of having a girl like you."

"Well I guess you were wrong." I spat quickly before Darien could respond.

"Ouch, feisty little thing. I like it, Dare." He smirked.

"Look Seiya, back off, she's just here to see Raye. Serena's our new neighbor; she's coming to live with her father so why don't you stop being a creep and start acting respectable?" Darien's voice was a lot more authoritative than the thinner man before him.

"Oh well that explains why she's hanging around you." He said, just to be a jerk, before he addressed me. "I'm Seiya."

"And I'm not very excited to be in your presence." I said dully, immediately not liking the boy before me. I could see Darien biting back a laugh while Seiya shot me an icy glare that I was unfazed by. He passed us and Darien ushered me to a door, knocking twice before swinging it open to reveal a pretty little girl making out with a half-naked boy on her bed.

"Raye!" Darien growled and she shot off of the man, her hair a mess, and tried straightening her outfit quickly. The boy did the same and started rambling off apologies as he approached Darien, who glared strictly but refused to acknowledge him afterwards. "What the hell was that about, Raye? You know you're not supposed to have any boys in your room. This is our new neighbor, Serena, and she was hoping to get to know you and find a friend around here. Please be nice to her." He turned to me then. "I'll be downstairs in the basement if you need me. Feel free to come find me."

Darien then left me with the promiscuous girl. She seemed friendly enough, though, as she smiled wide at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Hey there, girl. It's nice to meet you. Darien said that David's been super excited for you to come live with him and I think I can speak for all of us when I say we couldn't wait to meet you."

I hung out with Raye until it became dark outside and I started feeling sleepy. She offered to let me spend the night but I politely declined, figuring it'd be best to get used to my new room. I was glad that I didn't pass Seiya on the way out of the house, and it seemed that everybody had separated to somewhere else, like the place was abandoned almost.

David and I barely talked when I got home and I quickly went upstairs to get a shower and throw on some girl boxer shorts and a sports bra. I brushed my long wet hair and pulled back the curtains to my room to inspect the one straight across from me. I had to have the best view ever because I was right across from Darien's room, with a clear sight inside as he sat on his bed and played his guitar, shirtless and in sleeper pants, his hair wet with water this time. I yawned and smiled, watching him for a little before retreating to my bed and falling asleep.

There was screaming and pounding. My body shot straight up in bed and I immediately broke out in a cool sweat. The noises were loud and threatening and I rushed to my window to see lights shine through curtains but I couldn't identify anything. I could only see a blur of shadows. I panicked and rushed downstairs, slipping on my slippers and grabbing a hoddie to throw over my form. I threw open the front door just in time to see a figure slam the front door shut. I rushed halfway across the field between our houses and called out his name, able to see the outline of his broad, tall, and muscular form. He turned his head to see me before he hurried up, got in his car, and sped away. He left me behind as his tires squealed and once he was gone, I realized it was raining. I sat on the front porch and hugged my knees to my chest, waiting for him to come back so I could see what had happened.

ooOOoo

"You're going to get a cold." I heard a voice mumbled as I felt my body being lifted into the air. I grunted and shivered, not knowing how chilled I was until I felt a warm body against mine. There was movement, and the warm was gone. I cracked my eyes as I saw a figure hover over me and pull my sheets and comforters up to my chin. "What were you doing out all night?"

I shot straight up and let my eyes roam over his face. He was wearing sunglasses but I could make out a dark, ugly bruise on his cheek and part of his lip had been busted open and was swollen. I reached out to touch his face and he flinched away and gently grabbed my wrist. "Darien, I saw you leave last night… you look awful. What happened? I heard all of the noise and everything. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He laughed, but it seemed forced and practiced. "Don't worry about me Sere; you shouldn't have stayed out so late. I slip off at night a lot of times. My buddies always come out at night, so I do too. Last night we got mixed up with a couple of boys who didn't like us, nothing more to it. And John always yells when I leave and he starts slamming coverts. He's like a child in the sense that he throws temper tantrums. Now lay down, you were frozen when I touched you."

"I'm fine and I'm not tired anymore." I argued.

"You're still damp. You shouldn't have waited outside."

"But I did."

"Well don't next time."

"Then take me with you next time." I shot back quickly.

He smiled genuinely and shook his head. "You really are something else. How about we both get cleaned up and I'll take you out to get breakfast? I owe you for your concern."

"Okay, fair enough." I smiled lightly and he left. I bit my lip until he was gone, trying to hold back a smile. Why the hell was I smiling anyway? Yeah, he was cute but he was a friend. We were instant friends and that's what we would stay. Friends, Serena, friends.

"I'm back, are you ready?" Darien called out as he entered the house. David had gotten up and I informed him that Darien and I would be going out to get breakfast. I finished blow-drying my hair and rushed downstairs to meet up with him. I had a headband in my hair and my silky long hair fell down my back perfectly straight, and then fell into curls at the bottom, and I had a pair of tight, low-cut jeans, black high-heels, and a light pink-blank-grey-white flannel with a white lacey bandeau tube top underneath. The buttons were buttoned in the middle, leaving my flat, fit stomach and ample cleavage exposed. Not that it mattered to show those off….


End file.
